Hope for Tomorrow
by black mirage
Summary: He didn't want to be a weak human, but he also didn't want to sacrifice a human and be caught. Hiei and Keiko pairing! Revised and Complete!
1. Attack

Hi! This is my first time writing a story about Yu Yu Hakusho so please be easy on me! My friend first introduced me to this AMAZING anime and I have been a big fan ever since. Especially of Hiei! So after much begging from my friend to start writing a story, here it is. I might not have the characters exactly right so please correct me, POLITELY! Please no flames! I don't want to be discouraged from writing considering my love for it. 

Hiei as disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Is that good enough or do I have to continue reading from that badly drawn poster?

Me: O.O What you don't like it? It's just a picture of you saying the line.

Hiei: It sucks. (slices it up)

Me: I still love you Hiei! (glomps him)

Hiei: Get away you baka girl! (pushes her off and dashes away)

Me: Awwwww! He ran away. Anyway, back to the story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One: Attack**

He slowly walked down the dark alley, trying to occupy himself by searching for a few demons. His black form glided guietly in the shadows, blending in perfectly except for one white band. Keiko's face fluttered in front of his eyelids as he closed them, trying to sense a demon. It was no use. _'Stupid girl. She's no use to me.'_ He thought, tyring to make it seem so. He had been thinking too much about her and he had no idea why. It was getting on his nerves.

Red eyes gleamed on top of the roof. _'So, he's occupied huh? Well then, this is perfect.'_ He jumped down on the figure just as he turned around, noticing he was being attacked. He brought his sharp claws down on the fire demon's back, forcing him to the ground. _'That ought to do it. Nothing can heal the poisons from these claws.'_ He laughed a manic laugh and leaped away into the night.

_'How could this have happened to me? Stupid ningen girl. She will pay for this.'_ He closed his eyes as he felt a sharp burning in his back. He struggled to his hands but collapsed. _'What demon is this? I will find him.'_ All he could do was lay there and wait. _'This is stupid. How could I have been thinking about a little human girl while hunting?'_ He huffed at his idiocy and dragged himself to sit upright against a brick wall. Morning was coming and he still had no idea if the spirit detective was still around or if that demon had come upon him also. _'Who cares anyway if he gets hurt. Hn, arrogant fool.'_ With that he passed out, unadmittingly hoping that Yusuke would find him.

* * *

"What? Hiei's gone? How could you lose him?" Keiko stomped towards Yusuke, her face red with anger. "Well then, I guess you better find him before he get's himself into a fight he can't handle. You know how he is." 

Just then, Kuwabara walked in noticing the argument. "So, you lost the midget, huh?" he laughed the strange laugh of his and continued. "I'm sure he'll be alright." He smiled and sat down, waiting for their argument to continue. Instead, Keiko rounded onto him.

"Don't you care, Kuwabara?"

"Wha-? What's your problem?"

Keiko stomped and looked at both of them. "He's your teammate! You should care!"

Yusuke interrupted. "Relax, it's only been a few hours." Keiko glared at him and stomped out of the room. _'Why do I care so much? I barely know him! But I just sense something is wrong.'_ She grabbed her coat and headed out the door, ready to go looking for him.

Back in the room, Kuwabara was sitting, staring at the place that Keiko last stood. Yusuke sighed. "What a brat!" He folded his arms and continued. "What does she care anyway? Hiei's a big boy. He can take care of himself." He felt a little jealous that Keiko would care so much, but who wouldn't? They had just broken up and she was still pissed at him for cheating on her with Botan.

"Don't worry, Yusuke." He sighed.

"Yeah, it's probably just that time of the month," Yusuke said, grinning.

Kuwabara sweatdropped. "What is everyone's problem?"

* * *

Keiko walked towards the area where Yusuke and Hiei had gone that night. She glanced around for the familiar dark face, hoping to find him to be alright. She decided to go down one of the alleys, praying that there weren't any demons around just right now, even though she knew that was almost impossible. They were always around. She looked into the shadows, knowing that that was Hiei's favorite place to hide. She saw Hiei's spiked hair and ran towards him, kneeling at his side. Blood was pouring from a wound on his body but she wasn't quiet sure from where. 

"Hiei?" He mumbled and looked at her, his face unchanging. _'He doesn't even look glad to be rescued. Infact, he seems almost upset to see me.'_ She thought as she asked him if he was alright.

"Hn." Keiko couldn't help but manage a smile. Even when he was badly injured he still wouldn't show any emotion.

"Will you be alright if I go get Yusuke and the others?" He looked at her in reply and she guessed that was a yes. She got up and ran towards where Yusuke would be, hoping he hadn't left to go anywhere. She banged open the door and almost ran straight into Yusuke.

"Yusuke! Comequicki'vefoundhieiandhedoen'stlookverywell!" she blurted out, still gasping fromair after runningtheentire way back.He stared at her like she was insane as she had to repeat herself. "I've found Hiei. Hurry!" she said more slowly. Yusuke looked at the gawking Kuwabara behind him and signaled for him to find Kurama and follow him.

"We're going to have to carry him back," Keiko said as she explained the state he was in.

"Fine. It won't be that hard." Yusuke grinned at his reply and grabbed his coat, heading out the door with Kuwabara and Kurama following him.

* * *

"Who's supposed to take care of him?" Yusuke asked. "We're busy with Koenma's assignments. We can't have one of us stay here with Hiei." The three of them looked at Keiko. She rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. But you better not be gone all the time!" She pointed at them each and turned to make some tea. She heard the door bang shut behind her as the three left the house. _'Why did I agree?'_ She sighed, not expecting an answer. As she opened the door to where Hiei was sleeping, she thought of what she was supposed to do while here with him. He didn't communicate much with others. She set the tea down and proceeded with cleaning his wound.

"Why do you help?" the fire demon asked, his face turned to the wall.

"Because everyone else is busy," she replied simply as she wrapped the claw marks on his back, being careful not to create anymore pain for him. _'I can't believe Yusuke! Just leaving like this!'_ She thought. _'It's like he can't even spare a moment to see if Hiei's alright.'_

Hiei growled lowly as he turned back on his other side, trying to ignore the pain. He stared at Keiko's form as she turned around to pour some tea for him. He quickly looked away as she turned back around, handing him a cup. He wasn't that big of a tea drinker but he sipped at it anyway.

Keiko sat down at a seat on the other side ofthe room. Slowly, tears ran down her cheeks, catching the attention of Hiei. She looked so sad. He almost wanted to say he felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Why did he do it? I mean, honestly! I was just walking to go find him and I see him kissing Botan! What did I do to deserve this?" She recalled herself slapping Yusuke at seeing him with Botan, running away as she cried.

Hiei continued to look at her, hoping that she would stop. This was very uncomfortable. He shifted slightly but Keiko noticed and glanced at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Hiei. It's just that no one else will listen. Of course, I'm not even sure you are." She managed a weak smile and left the room, not wanting to have him see her crying even more. She felt so stupid! How could she have cried in front of him? No less, actually tell him why she was crying. Her face turned redder, if that was possible. She walked away from the door.

He looked at where Keiko had been sitting and sighed, unadmittingly hoping that she would return to visit him soon. _'This is pathetic. I have better things to worry about.'_ With that he turned around and fell asleep, thinking of what to do while he was stuck here.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how did you like it? Please review and correct me on personalities please! I want to make this story as best as possible. And also please give me ideas for the next chapter! 


	2. Hiei Doesn't Work

Well on with chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot going on.

Hiei: I am not falling for Keiko!

Me: But it's so cute!

Hiei: (takes out katana) You will pay ningen!

Me: (runs away)

Hiei: (stops and turns to camera) Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Especially not me. (continues chasing black mirage)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hiei Doesn't Work**

Hiei glanced around the room, the darkness acting as a perfect cover for his exploration. He stood up, a dull pain radiating from his wound. He wouldn't let in to a scratch.

He slowly opened the door and surveyed the scene in front of him. There was a couch situated in front of a t.v. and stairs leading up to his right. He also noticed another hallway across the room. He decided to go upstairs. As he walked slowly like a human would, he noticed a picture on the side of the stairs on the wall. He looked at it, not really caring who was in it.

A cheery, brown haired girl stared back at him. It was stupid the way they posed for a picture. He continued up and came to a couple of doors. _'Why do they have so many rooms?' _He opened one and his eyes widened the slightest centimeter at what was before him. Keiko was sleeping, her knees scrunched up to her chest, her side rising and falling with every breath. He stood against the wall, his arms crossed, and continued to watch her. _'Why had she decided to help me? Not that I needed it.' _He grunted and turned around, heading back downstairs. This was getting really uninteresting. He didn't know why he had even bothered. _'Hn. What a waste.'_

* * *

Keiko glanced into the room, wondering if Hiei was awake. She had talked with her parents that morning and they said they were going on a trip for the week and asked if she would mind looking after the shop. She obviously said yes. The problem was if she should bring Hiei or not. It depended on whether he felt up to it. "Hiei?" He turned and looked at the human girl. 

"Fine," he replied, looking at her.

She was confused for a moment but then remembered that he could read minds. _'I wish he wouldn't do that.'_

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to leave and let me get dressed?"

She blushed and nodded, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they were out the door. Hiei trailed behind her, trying to avoid looking at her. What was he doing going with her? Well, she wasn't going to make him work, if that's what she thought. They reached the shop and unlocked the door, the bell announcing their arrival. Hiei stood there as Keiko went about opening the shop. As she tied an apron on, she threw one to Hiei.

"Put it on and start sweeping, please. I didn't bring you here so you could just stand there." She smiled slightly.

He threw it back at her. "I'm not wearing it." The garment came flying back at Hiei. He dropped it.

Keiko's good mood left her. Did he always have to be such a grouch? "Well, fine. But could you still please sweep?"

He glared at her but picked up the broom. Why was he listening to her? He growled and dropped the broom, heading towards Keiko. Shoving her against the wall, he glared at her. "I'm not taking orders." With that, he went into the kitchen, deciding to find a quiet room somewhere.

He stood in a bathroom stall, staring at the writings on the walls.She had smelled of jasmine. He couldn't help but notice the warmth of her skin. He didn't like this at all.

* * *

Keiko stared at the floor, her heart racing. She couldn't help noticing how crimson Hiei's eyes were. They were entrancing. She shook her head. He was a cold-hearted fire demon. Not to mention he had to be one of the most moody guys she had ever met. Sighing, she prepared for a long day.

* * *

(couple hours later) 

Keiko was currently working at the counter taking orders. It was quite busy today. "How may I help you?" she asked, without looking up.

"Just the regular."

"Well, sir, I don't know…" she trailed on as she looked up. She smiled as she peered into two green eyes.

"Good morning, Keiko," Kurama said.

"Good morning, Kurama." She beamed up at the redhead. Her boring day had finally taken a turn for the better. She hadn't seen him in awhile.

"How are you?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "Busy."

Kurama glanced around the shop, curiousity appearing in his eyes. "Where's Hiei?"

"Out back. Of course, I don't know what he's doing. He won't help out."

Kurama stifled back a laugh. Hiei? Working? "Maybe I should check on him."

"Go ahead." She motioned to the door that lead to the kitchen.

* * *

Hiei glanced around the kitchen, looking through the freezer. His eyes held curiosity at the sight before him. He grabbed the container labeled 'ice cream', a spoon, and sat down, quickly devouring the cold treat. He was feeling almost...content. He mentally laughed. Him? Content?

Kurama walked in and smiled. He sat down beside Hiei and looked at him. "So, you found the ningen food of ice cream?"

Hiei looked at him and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Have your wounds healed?"

Hiei glared at the spoon in his hand. "That damn monster will pay."

Kurama chuckled.

"There is poison in me. I sense it."

Kurama remained silent for a moment. "I hope you're not giving Keiko too much trouble. She's only helping."

"Hn."

Kurama got up and left the kitchen, leaving Hiei and his ice cream alone.

* * *

"Ogre! Bring me that file on the demon that attacked Hiei!" Koenma sat at his desk, shouting at the blue ogre. The folder was set before him. 

"Koenma, sir, it's not good." Jorge shifted uneasily, nervously wringing his hands.

The princeopened the folder and looked inside. His eyes went wide. "Hiei is going to murder! Are you sure this is the right demon?'

"Positive." The blue ogre nodded somewhat certainly.

"What are we going to do?" Koenma fell back in his chair, pictures of Hiei and his katana filling his mind. He really didn't feel like being chopped to tiny pieces in the near future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like the chapter? Please review and tell me how I did on personalities. I know it's a cliffy but I'll update soon. I have some time on my hands! 


	3. Shin

On with chapter 3!

Hiei: I will make your death slow and painful!

Me: But I'll still love you no matter what!

Hiei: Hn.

Disclaimer: black mirage doesn't own (sob) Yu Yu Hakusho.

Me: It's a tragedy! (starts crying)

Hiei: Baka girl.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shin**

"Hiei! I have to go to school. Please don't do anything stupid." Keiko rolled her eyes at the sight of Hiei sitting on the couch. She knew he wouldn't listen. He stared at her slim body as she turned around and headed out the door. Her brown hair swayed, her delicate hands putting it behind her ears. He quickly looked away as she shut the door.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave. Koenma wouldn't let him. Wait, why should he listen to him? He went to the kitchen and looked to see if there was any of that sweet snow. He didn't find any. _'Stupid girl.'_ He would just have to make some._ 'How do they make it?'_ He remembered the container being labeled 'ice cream'.That's it! He would get some ice and some cream. He got the ingredients and put them into a blender. Putting the lid on, he looked at the buttons. Maybe it's the red button.

After it blended he took a big mouthful of the home made ice cream. His eyes went wide and he spit it out in the sink. "Ack!" He spilled the rest out on the floor and grinned. That would teach her not to have sweet snow!

There was a knock at the door. He opened it and leaned on the frame, crossing his arms. Botan stood there, her blue hair up in its usual ponytail. "Koenma wants to see you."

"Hn."

"You have to come with me."

"Why does the toddler want to see me?" Hiei's face held indifference and slight annoyance.

Botan rolled her pink eyes and took Hiei's ear. She started to drag him out of the house.

"Oi, wench!" He jerked out of her grasp. "Fine!" How dare she touch him! He should cut her in half for that. But, then Koenma would have his head. His face remained emotionless as he followed the grim reaper.

* * *

Keiko's shoes clacked against the floor as she headed towards her next class. She was cutting it close. It had taken her a bit longer to get her books from her locker than she had expected. Sighing irritably, she glanced behind her at the source of her stress. 

"Keiko!" Yusuke ran down the hall after her. "Keiko. Stop and listen to me!"

The girl quickened her steps. "No."

"I'm sorry about Botan. Please!" Yusuke held out his hands slightly.

Keiko swung around. "You kissed her!" Keiko glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Yusuke looked baffled. _'Is that what she thinks?' _"_She_ kissed _me_!"

"You seemed to enjoy it!"

Yusuke went to put his hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away, so instead he ran his fingers through his slicked back, raven colored hair. "I didn't mean for you to see it."

Keiko brushed aside the comment. She had to ask a question that had been bugging her relentlessly. "Are you seeing her?"

A look of guilt passed over the spirit detective's face. "Now that you seem to not want to see me, yes."

Keiko turned around and continued to walk, tears streaming down her cheeks silently.

"Keiko!"

Keiko's voice wasn't as strong as she had hoped it to be. "Leave me alone!" she choked out.

"I'm sorry." Yusuke stopped, his hands clenched at his side.

"I hope you're happy!"

Yusuke watched her run away, feeling guilty. He just didn't want to be with her. He sighed and turned around.

* * *

Koenma looked at the fire demon. His black, white, and blue hair spiked like normal, made him seem taller than he was. "Do your wounds hurt?"

Hiei remained silent. Koenma took that as a yes.

"We found out what demon did this. His name is Shin."

Hiei looked impatient. "What is the poison doing?"

Koenma sighed and stared at his desk. Hiei wasn't going to like this. "It will lessen your powers more and more until…"

"Until what?" Hiei growled, glaring at the toddler.

Koenma closed his eyes in anticipation. "Until you become human."

Hiei's eyes went wide. "WHAT? You mean I'm going to become some weak, pathetic ningen?" He took out his katana and held it to Koenma's throat. "How do I reverse it?"

Koenma's pacifier fell out as he looked, mouth agape, at the sword now held at his throat. "I can't tell you. We'll deal with it."

"HOW?" His fangs were now bared, glinting slightly from the overhead light.

"Sacrifice," Koenma whispered. He gulped, looking at the enraged demon. "Give him a human girl."

Hiei growled. He couldn't do that. It was against the law for demons to kill humans.

Koenma had hadto tell him. He knew Hiei wouldn't be afraid to kill him if he was going to turn human.

"Hiei! Let go!" Botan yelled. She stomped over and frowned. Hiei looked at her and left, not listening to protests from Koenma.

"Don't do it Hiei!" Koenma yelled.

"Shut up, toddler!" His voice resounded in the room.

"I mean it!" Koenma stood up in his chair.

"Don't worry. I'll let you deal. But if you don't fix it, then I'll handle it." Hiei lied. He was going to do this and he knew the perfect girl.

* * *

(that night) 

Keiko fell over anime style when she saw the mess in the kitchen. Hiei could be such a jerk. She laughed. She could tell he tried to make ice cream. She cleaned up the mess and started supper. "Hiei, come set the table please," Keiko yelled from the kitchen. Hiei walked in.

He looked at her with a look that could only be described as the 'you're stupid' look.

"Please Hiei, I've had a long day." She sighed. He complied and took out the plates and silverware. "Can you believe Yusuke? He's going out with Botan! He's such a jerk."

He sat down and watched her._ 'She's actually quite pretty.'_ He shrugged that thought away. _'She's a puny human.'_

"He told me that he didn't mean for it to happen and yet he's dating her now. I'll never forgive him."

"Just eat," he said. Maybe that would shut her up.

After supper, they sat down in the living room. Hieisat on the windowsill, looking outside. Keiko plopped down on the couch.Turning on the t.v. Keiko started watching. After a minute or two, Hieismelled a little bit of salt.Hiei was startled for a minute and looked at her. Keiko glanced at him, herface slightly wet from tears,and apologized. "I'm sorry. Yusuke's my best friend. I thought he'd never hurt me." Hiei continued to look at her. Relief washed over him as she turned back to the television.

_'Hiei isn't making some smart remark! Is he ill?' _She glanced at him and determined that he indeed, wasn't ill. _'Maybe he's actually being nice?' _Keiko smiled slightly and crouched so that her knees were touching her chin.She continued watching t.v., glancing every now and then at Hiei, who had seemed to forget she was there.

* * *

Hiei couldn't sleep. It wasn't his regular tree. The bed was unfamiliar. Plus, he couldn't get Keiko off his mind. Reluctantly, he got up and went to Keiko's room. He told himself he was only doing it so that he would be able to get back to bed. He watched her sleep, quietly standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Suddenly, pain racked through his body, making him cry out.

Keiko stirred and opened her eyes. "Hiei?" Hiei froze and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

He remained silent and headed for the door.

Keiko sat up a bit more. "Wait! What's wrong?"

Again, pain coursed through his body. "Aarrgh!"

"Hiei?" Keiko got up and rushed to his side. She put her arms around him as he shivered violently. He then went limp. "HIEI!" She ran to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. Wiping his flushed face, she whispered soothing words.

"Keiko?" Hiei looked dazed. He didn't care right now. He needed rest. Keiko smiled reassuringly at Hiei before he closed his eyes, unconcious.

* * *

Something lurked outside, its dark form outlined by the moonlight. _'Perfect. He is transforming.'_ It growled with pleasure, jumping from branch to branch, away from the house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!


	4. A Dream

Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. If you could give me some ideas for the next chapter it will be appreciated. I'm running out of them.

Disclaimer: black mirage doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Dream**

"Master, you called for me?" A small cat demon crouched at the feet of his master.

"Yes, I did. I want you to watch a certain demon for me. You must not let him know you're there. If you do, you'll suffer the consequences." The demon's voice was cold and smooth. The voice of a ruthless murderer. His blood colored eyes stared down at the lowly youkai bowed before him. "Leave now."

"Hai, Shin-sama." Taking leave, he shut the door behind him.

_'This will be too easy.' _Shin thought, as he summoned a servant to get his tea ready.

* * *

Hiei slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Keiko's bed. He saw that Keiko had fallen asleep in a chair beside the bed, a washcloth in her hand. _'She's too nice for her own good.' _He tried to sit up but was too weak. The pain was still throbbing. Keiko awoke and smiled at him. 

Her voice was soft as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Hiei nodded the smallest of nods. "Hn."

She got up, yawned, stretched, and sat beside him on the bed. "What happened?" He didn't respond. She sighed and got up, intending to leave.

A whisper drifted from the bed. "Wait."

Keiko turned around, not sure if she heard correctly.

He wanted to say thanks, but that would be too nice. It would make him seem grateful. He didn't need her help. He looked at her and hoped she understood. He figured she did because she left the room.

In a couple minutes, he had gained enough strength to sit up._ 'Why do I still feel weak?' _He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He had to visit that demon soon. He would have to gain Keiko's trust so she would go with him somewhere. That way he wouldn't have to kidnap her and that way no one would follow him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door as Keiko was about to leave to go to the grocery store. She opened it and laughed. "It's you again! Are you done your mission?" 

"Yes. Koenma said we could rest for a couple of days," Kurama said. His green eyes were twinkling happily as the wind blew his red hair back. "May I?"

"Oh, yes. Come in." Keiko closed the door behind him, blushing slightlyat her lack of manners.They sat in the living room. She thought it best if she didn't tell Kurama about the incident last night. She didn't know how Hiei would react if Kurama knew. Of course, she was sure Kurama had seen him in worse conditions.

"Kuwabara and Yukina have a favor to ask," Kurama began slowly.

Keiko looked confused for a second. "Well, why didn't they come?"

The kitsune smiled slightly. "Because Hiei's here."

Keiko's eyes widened slightly. "Oh." She wasn't award Kuwabara wanted to avoid Hiei. She thought that by now, he would have stopped by and taunted the little demon for getting beaten.

"And they blackmailed me." He smiled as Keiko's eyes went even wider.

"On what?"

"Well, if I told you it would beat the whole purpose." Kurama leaned back in his seat, his legs crossed. He looked around the living room, noticing how clean it was.

Keiko smiled.

"They want to know if you could keep Hiei occupied fromeight tonine tonight."

"Why?"

"They would like to go on a date." Kurama ended this in a little laugh. Hiei would murder if he ever found out.

Keiko laughed. "If Hiei finds out he'll kill Kuwabara."

Kurama nodded. His thoughts exactly. "That's why they want to know if you'll occupy him."

"Well, for Kuwabara and Yukina I will."

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I hope you're enjoying having Hiei around."

Keiko thought sheheard a hint of teasing in his voice. "Lots," Keiko said, her voice lacing with sarcasm.

"I told my mother I would be back before lunch. Goodbye for now." He got up and headed out the door.

"Bye." Keiko smiled. _'Kuwabara and Yukina.'_

* * *

Hiei stopped going down the stairs when he heard Kurama and Keiko talking. 

"They want to know if you could keep Hiei occupied fromeight tonine tonight." He heard Kurama say.

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"They would like to go on a date." Kurama laughed slightly.

Hiei heard Keiko laugh also. He just realized how cute her laugh was. _'I didn't just think that. What is going on?'_ "If Hiei finds out he'll kill Kuwabara!" _'Kuwabara?'_ Kurama said something.

"Well for Kuwabara and Yukina I will," Kieko replied._ 'Kuwabara and Yukina? I will kill him!' _For now, he decided to play along. Who knows, he could have fun. She shouldn't have agreed to this. He heard the door close and saw Keiko looking out the window. He walked up behind her and touched her arm.

"Aaahhh!" Keiko whirled around andfound herselfright in front of Hiei. Their noses almost touched. "Don't do that!" She blushed at their proximity and moved to go around him.

He pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against her. He could have laughed at the shade of red her face turned. No one made plans like the one she had just made, against him. Their noses touched slightly as he stared at her, pretending to get ready to kiss her. He smirked and pushed her away. She looked at him confused.

_'What was that about?'_ Keiko thought, as she went into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, dazed. She still felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. What had he been doing?

"What did Kurama want?" Hiei's voice traveled from within the living room. He sounded nonchalant about it.

Keiko froze with a dish in her hand. "Uh…um… he just wanted to know how you were doing." She let out the breath she was holding in. It's not like that was a _complete_ lie. "I'll just start lunch." She heard no reply.

* * *

(around 8 o' clock) 

Keiko glanced at the clock. _'Kuwabara and Yukina are on their date. Now I have to occupy Hiei.'_ She sighed. What was she supposed to do? She walked around the house, looking for Hiei. Where was he? It wasn't like him to snoop. She found him in the bathroom of all places. But, she supposed he would have to be in there at one point or another. She stepped back when she saw him with her razor, looking at it like it wasodd.

"Hiei?" Keiko asked, wondering why he was holding her razor. There was a look of mischief on his face that she didn't like very much.

"Onna," he said in the same questioning voice. It was almost as if he was mocking her.

Keiko blinked. Since when did Hiei mock her? "Why do you have a razor?"

"Who's is it?" Hiei tried to look innocent. Well, as innocent asa murdering fire demon could look.

"Um… mine," she said, somewhat quietly.

"What do you shave?" Hiei always wasn't sure why human girls shaved their legs. He wasn't even sure if they shaved anywhere else. _'Baka ningens.'_

Keiko sweatdropped. She grabbed the razor out of his hands. "How dare you ask such a personal question!" She stomped out of the room and left a smirking Hiei.

_'I'll just play along and embarrass her. Weak humans. This should entertain me for a little.' _He followed her into her bedroom and started looking through her drawers. He found a pair of white underwear with red hearts. He threw them at her and smiled slightly. "Who did you plan on showing those to?"

Her cheeks went red. She couldn't tell him to leave or else he might find Kuwabara and Yukina. This was horrible. "Can we just go watch t.v.?"

"Hn." Hiei decided to agree. Maybe he could plan something even more embarrassing. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, trying to avoid eye contact. Keiko glanced at Hiei. She wondered why he never opened up to anyone. He was very peculiar.She got up and sat next to him, noticing how he froze when she did this.

"How come you never show emotion?" she asked, her concern and curiosity getting the better of her. She thought it was always strange how he managed to hide his facial expressions so well. It intrigued her.

Hiei continued to look straight ahead, his face as blank as ever. He hidhis surprise at her bold question. Maybe she could be more entertaining than he had previously thought."I choose to."

Sighing, Keiko turned to look at where she had been sitting. Hiei was such a cold person.

"Why do you continue to feel guilty over Yusuke breaking up with you?" he asked. He knew how she felt about it. He wasn't really interested, but he figured this would shut her up. He was tired of listening to her. Every time she spoke he got this chill up his spine. He didn't have control over his body very well when she was around. He hated it.

"Do you want something to eat?" Keiko asked, avoiding the question. Hiei looked at her, his face emotionless. "Well, fine. I'm going to bed." She took one last look at him and went upstairs.

Hiei saw that the clock read nine. Maybe he should go find Kuwabara and kill the oaf. _'Hn. I shouldn't leave Keiko alone. Plus I can't leave anyway.'_ He feltuneasy leaving her here._'Why the hell am I acting like this? I'm getting soft. Pathetic.' _He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch, the t.v. still droning on, fading into the background.

**_He ran through the forest, looking for Keiko. Something was wrong. He knew it. His heart beat increased, making him breath heavier. He heard a scream. He knew it was Keiko's. "KEIKO!" He yelled, trying to find where she was. Someone had kidnapped her while he had been sleeping. If anything happened to her, he would blame himself. Suddenly, his speed decreased. He couldn't go any faster for some reason. He stopped and frowned. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he yelled in disbelief. His jagan eye was gone! The transformation had already happened. _**

**_The birds continued to screech their disapproval at the disturbance as Hiei fell to his knees. His body shook with every breath he took in. He couldn't let this transformation take place even if it meant sacrificing Keiko. He looked up at the sound of her shriek and saw himself holding his katana to her throat. He was walking towards a demon, offering Keiko in return for a cure for this poison. He knew what he must do no matter how much he would regret it. He would find a way no matter what it cost. He couldn't let himself go soft now._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **How did you like this chapter? I'm open for new ideas. I definitely need them! Oh, and that last bit there was a dream. Just to let you know. 


	5. The Devil's Child

Well here comes another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! I've been getting some good reviews and that has encouraged me to continue with this story! Mwahahahaha. Not that I wasn't planning that in the first place just that well…I…um had writers block! OK! I admit it! I'm ashamed. Anyway…on with the story after these messages.

Hiei: Stop with the lame drama act.

Me: Excuse me? I happen to be an awesome actress!

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Don't 'hn' me!

Hiei as disclaimer: black mirage doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. That comes as a blessing to all those who happen to be in it.

Me: (gives death glare to Hiei)

Hiei: (gives death glare back three times as bad)

Me: Um…ok? (backs away and continues to type while trying to ignore Hiei pulling out his katana.)

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Devil's Child**

Keiko softly closed the door, not wanting to slam it and have Hiei catch on to how frustrated she actually was. She lay down on the bed, sighing. _'Why does Hiei have to be so difficult?' _She headed towards the bathroom and proceeded with taking a shower. She couldn't think of anything else to do, since she found herself not that tired after all.

She continued to dry her hair as she walked back into her room. Almost dropping her towel she gasped at the sight on her bed. There, nestled into the pillow, was a washcloth. The same one she had used last night, she realized. As she stepped closer to it she noticed a note on top of it that read 'Thank you'. Her brows furrowed as she thought of who possibly could have done this. It had to have been Hiei. He was the only one in here and she _had_ taken care of him. Just then, a growl emerged from her stomach and she smiled slightly. Her appetite always got the best of her.

* * *

Hiei sat bolt upright on the couch, a thin layer of sweat plastered on his forehead. _'What was that dream all about? I should probably get started on gaining Keiko's trust. I'm not going to turn into a human just because I feel something for a ningen girl. Did I just say that I feel something? I knew I was getting soft.' _He got up and used his jagan to detect where Keiko was. He realized she was in the shower so he looked on the floor in her bedroom and found the washcloth she had been using before still laying on the floor near the chair. He took it, laid it on the pillow, and wrote a quick note. He knew it wasn't exactly the right way to start, but he had to start somewhere. Time was running out, and if he didn't get this girl to trust him, he might as well forget everything. He heard Keiko turn off the shower and he quickly retreated back onto the couch in the living room. 

Just then, he realized something. Keiko hadn't been saying much at all about Yusuke. What if she still cares about him and he goes looking for her when he finds her missing? That's going to be a problem. He'll have to make some more friction between them in order to make sure Yusuke stays away. What should he do? He stopped all thoughts when he heard Keiko heading downstairs. He pretended to be asleep.

* * *

She headed downstairs for a snack, even though it was aroundten at night. Maybe Hiei was still up and they could talk. Of course, all she would get out of him was a 'hn' here and there. She smiled as she saw the fire demon sleeping on the couch. He was on his stomach and his arm was dangling over the edge. His face held a certain look of innocence to it in that light. This made her smile even more. Maybe he was seriously trying to be nice for once. Of course, this wasn't at all like the cold, heartless, fire demon she knew. She just didn't want to believe that something was up. She needed some comfort after the incident with Yusuke. She thought about what Hiei had said earlier about her feeling guilty over Yusuke. Was what he said true? She wasn't quite sure. 

She continued on her way to the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge, trying not to disturb Hiei. She found some ham, got out the bread and proceeded to making herself a sandwich.

* * *

He noticed Keiko standing in front of him, watching him with those big brown eyes. It was unnerving. He slightly opened his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't notice in the dim light. Her slim body was outlined in the moonlight coming from the open window. She was beautiful. He couldn't help think it. All the feelings he had been trying to suppress rushed at him. He couldn't control it. All he could think of doing to relieve himselfof this feeling, was killing her. He continued watching her as she sighed and headed towards the kitchen. _'She's hungry? Humans. She eats too much.' _He heard her rummaging through the fridge. He wondered what she was eating. He was kind of hungry himself. He got up and followed suit. He saw her in her pajamas, leaning against the counter with a sandwich in her hand. She was wearing long pajama pants with kittens on them. He inwardly grimaced as he noticed it was pink. The top was spaghetti strapped and showed a little of her stomach. 

"Aren't you going to offer me anything?" he asked, enjoying her surprise as she softly screamed in response.

"Stop doing that!" She sighed and looked at him. "You're welcome." She was saying this in response to the message he had left her on her pillow.

"Hn. Don't get used to that." He proceeded with making his own sandwich, watching her in the periphery of his vision. She was looking at him warily as if she didn't know how to act around him. It amused him in a way.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you when you asked me why I feel guilty. It's just that…well…I-I don't want you to know how I feel about that. I don't deserve what he did to me, but I can't change anything. Yusuke is a jerk and will always be one." She blushed as she realized she had been rambling. _'Nice one, Keiko.'_"I guess I'm trying to say... thank you for listening to me and not pushing me away like I thought you would do."

Hiei thought about what she had just said. She always caught him off guard with her comments. She always said them at the strangest of times.Why was she bringing this up now? _'This is stupid. Why can't she talk to someone else about this?'_ He turned around and saw her smiling at him. He remained expressionless so as to not give away his confusion at why she was happy all of a sudden. He grunted.

Keiko smiled at this. He was so amusing. Even though he always grated her nerves, hewas amusing.Hiei looked at her lips longer than he should have. He couldn't help notice how smooth and full they were. He wondered for a minute what it would be like to kiss her. _'What am I saying? Shit, I can't stop thinking about her like that. I won't be able to control myself for much longer. But maybe this will be a way to get her to trust and like me. She'll come with me willingly.' _He grinned and looked at her again. Confusion was written on her face. He walked up to her, noticing how her face became redder the more steps he took. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her, placing his hands on the counter behind her. Hiei liked the feel of a kiss. He wasn't very familiar with this. He only had sex with whores in Makai. He never actually kissed somebody. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, wanting her body pressed against his. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against her lips, pleading for entrance. She slowly allowed access, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was running out of breath and had to break free. Their breaths came in quick gasps as they stared at each other, having not expected that.

"I should go back to bed," Keiko said, looking at the floor and backing away. She wrapped her arms around her waist and headed out of the kitchen door. Hiei just remained standing there, not quite sure what he had just done. That's not how that was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get his feelings involved in this. What was he thinking?He headed back into the living room and laid down, just realizing he had never gotten anything to eat. Oh well, he wasn't hungry anyway. He closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sleep.

* * *

Keiko sat on her bed, staring at the wall. _'What just happened? Did Hiei actually kiss me?'_ She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. She climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. She wouldn't mention it tomorrow. She would just act like nothing happened. It's not like Hiei would bring that up. _'That cold fire demon bringing up difficult emotional situations? Never!'_ She slightly smiled at that mental image and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"The news you bring best be good," Shin growled as his long ebony hair fell over his shoulders. 

"Forgive me my lord, but it may not be that. As I was watching them through their window, I happened to see them kissing."

The demon lord growled. "This cannot be good. He cannot change his mind!" He put a clawed hand beneath his chin. "I need another human female and fast. He better bring her. My plan will not fail!" He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair for empathis.

"M-milord, your plans never fail." The neko-youkai bowed respectively.

"Indeed. Continue your observations." The low class demon left as Shin sat at his desk, admiring the castle grounds through his window. "This jaganshi better deliver the girl," he growled.

* * *

Hiei remained laying on the couch as he heard Keiko talking on the phone. She was agreeing with whoever it was.

"I would be happy to!" Keiko said, cheeriness in her voice. He wanted to hurl with all that happiness surrounding it. It was giving him a headache. "Oh…no, of course not. It's no problem," Keiko said again, not aware of Hiei now standing at the doorway. "Okay. I'll see you then. Okay. Goodbye." Keiko hung up and turned around, putting her hand to her chest, gasping. "Hiei, don't do that. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"What was that about?" he grunted. He watched her head towards the stove, just noticing that she was cooking something.

"Why would you care?" She continued frying the eggs, ignoring him.

"I don't."

Keiko sighed, deciding to play along. "Well, my friend wants me to baby-sit for her. She's going on a trip to America to visit her parents and, well, to make a long story short, she can't bring her daughter because her parents don't want her to."

Hiei glared at her back. "I'm not babysitting."

Keiko turned around and looked at him. "But you have to help! Please?"

"No." Hiei looked away.

"Please?"

"No, you baka girl. I'm not watching some little girl break everything she touches. I don't feel like dealing with another female ningen," he snapped in reply to her begs.

Keiko walked up to him and tried glaring at him. "You will help or you won't get any ice cream," she said, a smirk forming on her face as she saw the surprised expression on his face.

"Don't ever threaten me again." Hiei was somewhat surprised, to say the least. The girl actually dared to threaten him!

Keiko rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, taking that as a yes.

Hiei really didn't feel like being stuck with a little girl but he couldn't refuse. Again, this was going to have to fit into his plan.

* * *

(a little while later) 

A knock sounded on the door as Keiko finished up washing the dishes while Hiei sat on the windowsill, going into a sort of trance. Keiko opened the door and smiled. "Hello! You're finally here!" The woman laughed as Keiko hugged her, motioning for her to enter. The woman complied, bringing her five-year-old daughter in by the hand.

"I'm so grateful for this Keiko!"

"It's no problem Ami. And how are you Misako?" The girl giggled in response, hiding herself behind her mother.

"Don't worry, she's just a little shy. Don't you remember Keiko?" she asked the little girl. Misako nodded, smiling her innocent smile. "Well I should get going. I'm running late. Thank you again." They hugged one last time and she left, closing the door gently behind her.

Keiko looked down at the girl, trying not to make her too frightened. "Would you like some ice cream?" she asked. The girl nodded. Keiko picked her up and brought her into the kitchen where Hiei was sitting at the table now. Misako walked up to him and stood there, staring at him.

"Why is your face like that?" she asked innocently. Keiko tried to surpress a giggle, but she couldn't help it. Hiei glared at her, trying to refrain from slicing her into bits.

"He always looks mad," Keiko replied, stealing another smirk at Hiei. He gave a scowl in response. Keiko got out two bowls and filled them with vanilla ice cream. She placed them in front of Hiei and Misako. Hiei started eating right away, devouring it like someone was about to steal it.

Misako pouted and looked at Keiko. "I don't like vanilla."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, that's all I have."

Suddenly, Misako stood on her chair, scooped up some ice cream in her hand and threw it at Keiko. "WELL GET ME CHOCOLATE!" the girl screamed, also throwing some at Hiei. Keiko stood there, not knowing what to do. Was she supposed to punish her? Hiei was also just sitting there, looking like he was about to murder. Keiko could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears.

Hiei looked at the girl. _'Shit. I can't kill her. Koenma will not like that. Plus, I may be cold, but I don't kill annoying, innocent (yet devillish), ningen children.'_ He looked at Keiko and smirked. She was just standing there with her hands up beside her head, shocked.

Keiko also was staring at the girl who had now decided to jump on the table, screaming at the top of her lungs. _'Why that little brat! I should slap her like I do Yusuke. But, no, I can't do that to a little girl. No matter how much I want to.'_ "Get down from there right now!" Keiko half yelled, waiting for the girl to oblige. That was not the case. Instead, the girl stuck out her tongue and continued to scream. "Fine! I'll get you your chocolate ice cream," Keiko said, cleaning off the ice cream that was currently on her shirt. "First, I have to change." With that, Keiko left and headed upstairs, leaving Hiei with the devil's child.

The girl sat down and looked at Hiei. This was the start of a series of questions. "Why do you wear all black? Why don't you talk? Why do you have a white bandanna? Why are your eyes red? Why do you still have ice cream on your shirt? Why--" She was cut off with Hiei putting his hand on her mouth.

"Do you ever shut up, little girl?" he asked. The girl shook her head in response. He sighed. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, getting Keiko to trust him. At that point, Keiko walked in, rolling her eyes at the sight.

"I'm leaving for _chocolate_ ice cream. I'll be back in about half an hour. Hiei, please watch her. Just this once?" she asked, pleading with him.

"Only if I get something in return."

"Anything," she said, a little hope in her voice to get away from the little 'angel child.'

"A nap when you get back."

"Arrgh! Fine." She sighed and grabbed her keys, heading out the door.

Realizing that his hand was still on the girl's mouth he removed it, but regretted it instantly when she started singing the Barney Song. He was getting a headache. How was he supposed to shut the girl up? Suddenly, the girl grabbed his hand and started to skip around. Hiei's eyes grew wide as she dragged him into the bathroom, searching for a brush. She found one, sat Hiei on the toilet, put the brush in his hand and sat down in front of him.

"What?" Hiei asked, not quite sure what to do.

"Brush my hair!" Misako said, thinking that was the most natural thing for Hiei to do.

"No." He looked at the top of the girl's head with a look of incredulity.

The girl started crying dramatically until Hiei finally agreed. He hesitantly started dragging the brush down the girl's hair, having never done this before. _'I'm glad that damn kitsune isn't here. He wouldn't let me hear the end of it.'_ He heard snoring emerging from the girl and he bent forward to see her sleeping. That put her to sleep? He picked her up and placed her on the couch in the living room. _'Damn, this girl's bossy. Wonder where she gets it from.'_ He returned to eating his ice cream, waiting for Keiko to return so she could deal with the girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Review please! Tell me what I should do next. Tell me how I should make it more romantic! (dreamy eyes) Oh and I know that Hiei's a little out of character but I have to make him that way. I mean, wouldn't he if it meant getting a little girl to calm down **and **getting Keiko to trust him? Right so that's why he's just a little out of character. 


	6. Hiei's Brother?

Here's another lovely chapter for your enjoyment. It won't be very long since I'm having a MAJOR writer's block and need ideas!

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Me: If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hiei's Brother?**

"I'm back," Keiko shouted out into the room, not too enthusiastically. She sighed with relief at Misako sleeping on the couch. She entered the kitchen and set the bag containing the ice cream on the table. "How did you get her asleep?" Keiko asked Hiei, who was eating the rest of the ice cream out of the tub, currently having a mouthful of the cold dessert. She hadn't expected him to get anything accomplished while she was gone.

"I'll save myself the embarrassment and just not tell you," he said, looking into the living room to make sure that Misako was still asleep.

Keiko laughed. "Okay. Suit yourself." She took the chocolate ice cream out of the bag and placed it in the freezer. She then proceeded to clean up the ice cream that was splattered on the floor. "You know, you could have cleaned up."

"I'm not your servant."

"I never said that. It's called being polite."

"It's not my house."

"Well I'm letting you stay here aren't I?"

Hiei stood up and growled. "I choose to stay here! It is not your decision." He looked down at the brown haired girl who currently had a washcloth in her hand. She stood up also and put her hands on her hips.

"Well then why do you want to stay? You can just leave."

"You never told me I could leave!" Hiei said, surprised. He thought he had to stay here. Maybe Koenma changed his mind.

"Well there's nothing I can do now anyway about your wounds." Misako who was awoken by their shouting suddenly interrupted them.

"Now, I'm taking a nap as part of our agreement," Hiei said, and exited the kitchen to lie on the couch. Keiko looked at Misako and smiled.

"What do you want to do?" she asked the little girl.

"Dress the mean guy up as a girl when he's sleeping!" Misako giggled at this, as did Keiko.

"Sure." _'This will be payback for being so rude. And plus, it's not like he can kill us. He wouldn't dare anyway.' _And so, they waited until he fell asleep.

* * *

"He's asleep," Keiko said to the little girl. They nodded at each other. Misako was holding a pink dress and Keiko was holding a bag of makeup. They sneaked up beside Hiei and placed their materials on the floor. "First let's put the dress on because if we put the makeup on first it will smudge." Misako giggled at what Keiko said, excited about their plan. "Turn around while I put the dress on," Keiko said to Misako, a little nervous about changing his clothes. She slipped off his cloak, revealing a pair of black pants and white t-shirt. She swallowed, her palms shaking. She took off his shirt showing off his muscular chest. Hiei twitched in his sleep, jumping Keiko as she let out a little shriek. 

"What?" Misako asked, still turned around.

"Nothing, he just moved," Keiko replied, continuing on with her project. She wondered if he wore anything under his pants. She started to slide them off and quickly pulled them back up. All she saw was bare skin. If he wore anything, he wore it awful low. She hadn't seen anything though, so she wasn't sure. "Hand me the dress." Misako complied. Keiko thought it best if she put the dress on first and then take off his pants. She slid the dress over Hiei's head. The dress had a slit up the side and had flowers on it with most of the material being pink. After the dress was on, she reached under and found the top of Hiei's pants and slid them off, careful not to notice if he was wearing anything or not. With that done, she took his clothes and set them aside. She was planning on hiding those later.

"Are you done yet?" Misako whined.

"Yes. Hand me the makeup." Misako turned around and handed the bag to Keiko. "What do you think we should use for colors?" Keiko asked.

"Um…how about pink eye shadow?" Misako suggested.

"Hmmm…okay." Keiko found the glittery, pink eye shadow and applied it to Hiei's eyelids. "What about lipstick?" Misako handed her a tube of light pink lipstick with a glossy appeal to it. "Perfect." Keiko giggled. They also applied some blush to his cheeks. They stood back and admired their work. Keiko then finished the task of hiding his clothes. She took them upstairs to her bedroom and stuffed them under her bed. When she came back downstairs, Misako and her entered the kitchen to eat some chocolate ice cream. _'I wonder how he'll react. Hopefully he doesn't kill us. I'm sure the pink will definitely make him mad.' _And so, they waited.

* * *

_'Great. Now I have to deal with the little devil again. I really don't want to get up.' _He moved around a little, the silky material rubbing against his bare skin. _'This feels kind of nice. Wait, why am I covered with silk?' _He opened his eyes once and then closed them again, the light hurting. He blinked a few times and fully awoke. He stretched and yawned, hoping that the girls weren't anywhere near. He looked down to find the culprit of the silky feel on his skin. His eyes widened in fright. (Somewhat like this: O.O) "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He jumped up and looked at the dress he had mysteriously woken up in. It was pink with flowers on it! He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. (Again his face looked like this: O.O) Then his eyes started twitching as he wondered who could have done this. He stormed into the kitchen to find the girls sitting at the table. (Keiko: -.-; Misako: -.-; Hiei: O.o) "WHAT DID YOU DO, ONNA?" 

"What does it look like?" she said calmly.

He growled in response. "Where are my clothes?"

Keiko crossed her arms, obviously not going to respond. Misako started giggling at the scene, but quickly covered her mouth as Hiei glared at her, not caring if she was a little girl or not. She stuck out her tongue when he turned to look at Keiko. He repeated, "Where are my clothes?" His voice going deadly cold and calm. Bad sign.

"You look cute like that," Keiko pouted.

Hiei growled. "Don't mess with me, wench." His jagan eye was glowing beneath his headband.

Keiko glared. How dare he call her wench? "Fine, be that way."

He glared in response.

"They're under my bed." As soon as she said that, he was gone. She started laughing with Misako. "That was way too funny." Misako nodded in agreement. "One second, I'll be right back." She headed up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked.

"What?" Hiei growled. She opened the door, taking that as he was done changing. Bad mistake. She opened the door to find Hiei with just his pants on. She blushed at the sight of his chest. She couldn't help but look.

Hiei noticed this and smirked. "See something you like?"

At this, Keiko blushed an even deeper shade of red. She turned and slammed the door shut, waiting until he came out. When he did, he stood in front of her.

"Why did you dress me up like a girl?" Hiei's voice held no room for argument. He was clearly pissed.

"It was Misako's idea ,and plus, I wanted to get you back for saying that you didn't have to clean. But…I-I guess I'm sorry about that. I was in a bad mood. You don't have to leave." She continued staring at her feet. Hiei just looked at her, confused. Of course, he didn't show it.

"I have nothing else to do anyway," he said in response. Keiko looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you!" Shemoved like she was going to hug him, but then stopped, realizing who she was about to hug.Keiko blushed andcleared her throat, looking away. When she lookedback up, Hiei was already heading down the stairs. She followed, her cheeks still pink.They regretted going downstairs though. What they found in the kitchen made them stop dead in their tracks.

There, sitting on the table, was Misako. But that wasn't the problem. Ice cream was smeared all over the walls, floor and on the ceiling. They didn't want to know how it got on the ceiling.

"…kuso," Hiei said, looking at the kitchen.

"Great," Keiko said, and headed towards Misako who was smiling. "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't," she said. And indeed, her hands were free of ice cream as was the rest of her body.

Keiko's brow knitted together. "Then who did?" Was it a robber? No. They would have noticed.

"Hiei's brother," she said in a perky voice.

Hiei stood there, confused. "I don't have a brother."

"Well, he had red eyes like yours. He said he was," Misako said.

"I'll have to ask Koenma about this. I'll be back," Hiei said, and he headed out the door. Keiko just sighed and started to clean up as Misako went into the living room and watched t.v. She felt uneasy being left here alone, when a demon knew where she lived. Why hadn't Hiei felt his presence earlier? She didn't like this at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Told you it was going to be short. The next chapter will be longer though. I promise. I have lots of ideas for the next chapter. Please review! 


	7. To Makai

Sorry it's been taking so long to update. But I will get better. I've just been having writer's block REAL bad. Sorry!

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: To Makai**

"That was perfect milord." The demon bowed at his master's feet, making sure not to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I know. But somehow you have to create an argument so Hiei will surely bring her here. Do you understand?" He spoke to the creature slowly as if it were a child.

"Hai, Shin-sama."

"Good. Now get going." He waved the servant off with a flick of his hand, resuming his previous task of working at his desk.

* * *

"Someone has been following me!" Hiei was glaring at the toddler sitting behind a pile of paperwork. 

Koenma groaned and threw his head onto the desk. His reply was muffled. "I don't know anything about it."

"The little girl said that he was my brother." Hiei stood stock still, glaring at Koenma. He wanted answeres, and this toddler was going to give them.

Koenma looked up sharply. "W-what? You don't have a brother."

"I know, baka. I want more information on Shin and soon! I can't have him knowing where I'm staying at! This has to be settled soon or I _will _have your head." With that he left, speeding towards Keiko and the devil child.

* * *

"You like him, don't you?" The little girl sat curled up on Keiko's lap, looking innocently **(A/N: cough)** up at the brunette. 

Keiko gasped, bringing her hand to her chest. "E-excuse me?"

"Well, you must. Your eyes light up whenever you see him. Doesn't that mean you like him?"

Keiko cursed the child's observation skills. "Um….." Thankfully, just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Keiko stood up, in the process dropping Misako on the floor, and headed towards the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hi! How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was awful as usual. Was Misako good for you?"

"She was an angel."

"Good. Hopefully you can baby-sit this Friday too. I have a business trip I have to go on." Ami cast an apologetic look at Keiko.

"That's no problem." Inside, though, Keiko was mentally hanging her friend standing in front of her.

"Okay. Come on, Misako. We have to go." She reached out and grabbed Misako's hand, leading her down the stairs. "Thank you again," she shouted back. Keiko simply smiled. She closed the door and sighed. She dragged herself over to the couch and plopped down. No sooner had she done that than Hiei appeared right next to her.

"How did it go?" Keiko asked.

"He said he had no idea.Stupid toddler.Where's the ningen child?" Hiei looked around, but didn't find the child anywhere.

"Oh, her mother just picked her up."

A small smile crept onto his face. If Keiko hadn't known him for so long, she wouldn't have noticed it. She smiled, curious. "What's on your mind?"

"Hn." Hiei looked away, reverting back to his silent, brooding mode.

Keiko looked put out, but didn't argue. She just wanted some peace and quiet. "Fine."

Hiei sat on the arm of the couch and looked straight ahead. Keiko shifted uncomfortably. She wanted quiet, not strained silence. Well, it wouldn't be strained for Hiei.

"Hn. I'm going to train." Hiei moved to get up but was stopped by Keiko.

"No your not!" Keiko said as if he had forgotten an important date and she was ashamed of him.

"Excuse me?" Hiei said coldly.

"We're going to the mall. I said I'd meet Botan there later on today."

Hiei looked at her, a silent threat in his eyes. "What makes you think I'll comply?"

"Because if you don't I'll….I'll…." Keiko blushed and stammered. Since when did she not have good blackmail material?

Hiei smirked. She couldn't even come up with any blackmail. "Well?"

Keiko sighed, frustrated. Suddenly, her face brightened and a mischievous look came to her eyes. "I'll tell Koenma you're being bad!"

"That's it? Baka."

"Well, if you don't behave, he'll deal with you." Keiko stood up.

Hiei thought for a moment. Not on the whole Koenma deal, but the concept that he still had to befriend this…ningen. He hadn't forgotten about the sacrifice. "Hn."

"Great. Because you also need new clothes." Keiko smiled. He did need knew clothes. Was that the only pair he had? She felt slightly sorry for him.

Hiei's face faltered, but only slightly. "Hn. No, onna."

"Yes, Hiei. Now, let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house, grabbing her blue and white purse on the way out.

* * *

"Hiei, are you alright? I'll get you some water if you want." There was no answer. Keiko's brows knitted in worry as Hiei continued to look like he was having a seizure. His left eye was twitching like mad, sweat was forming on his brow, and he walked stiffly, continually looking around as if something would pounce on him. She guessed he didn't like the mall that much. 

"I'll kill you." He sounded eerily serious as a child ran by him, stepping on his toe. A growl emitted from his throat.

"Hiei, calm down. We won't be here for long. Just be thankful that you're not shopping with Botan, otherwise you would be stuck here for the entire day!" At that, both of Hiei's eyes started twitching and he stopped walking.

"Stop it! You're scaring me!" She dragged Hiei into the store he had stopped in front of. Bad choice.

"Onna! Damnit!" Things of laces surrounded them.

Keiko blushed a fierce crimson. "Oops." They had walked into a…..VICTORIA'S SECRET store. Quickly, they ran out and headed across the mall to a Hot Topic store. "I hope you like this."

Hiei just stopped twitching and looked around. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked it. Although some of it was too human for his tastes, there were a couple simple pieces of clothing that would do. A couple hours later, they walked out and went to find Botan, most likely sitting at a food section. After wandering to places like Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, and a McDonald's, they found Botan sitting by herself at a little Chinese restaurant. She glanced up and saw the pair walking up to her. "Hi! Um….what's wrong with him?" She pointed to Hiei who was currently trying to control his heavy, strangulated breathing.

Keiko smiled nervously. "Oh, nothing. He'll live." _'I hope.' _She thought. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering how you two were doing." Botan said, her perky face back on.

Keiko blinked and smiled. "Oh.Well,good I suppose." She glanced at Hiei, who was currently standing behind her, avoiding looking at anyone.

"Cool, well-" she was cut off by the beeping of her communicator. She growled as she flipped it open. She put on her perky smile and asked what he wanted. "Be right there Koenma-sir." She closed it and stuffed it in her pink kimono. "Well, Koenma wants to see me in his office, sorry. Bye!" She got up, pushed in her chair and headed out of the mall.

"Let's go," Hiei growled, resting his hand on his katana as a group of girls passed, giggling and pointing at him. Keiko overheard things like "isn't he cute?" and "how adorable."

The brunette nodded her head. "Yes, let's." She didn't want to have to explain to the cops why a short boy with black spiky hair chopped up a group of teenage girls.

Finally, they reached Keiko's apartment and walked in. Hiei threw his things on the ground and left to go train. Keiko sighed and plopped down on the worn out couch. Why did Hiei have to be anti-social? She liked spending time with him, but it was kind of hard when he wouldn't even _try _to have a good time. He was kind of like Yusuke in some ways.

* * *

"What do you have planned?" Shin asked his servant, gazing sternly down at the youkai. He held his clawed hands in front of him so that his fingertips were touching. 

"I plan on leaving a note for the girl to find. The fire demon will say that he never wants to see her again. That way, she'll become angry, causing the demon to get angry. Then he'll definitely bring her."

"You _better _be right," he growled. "Now, go and carry out the plan."

"Hai, milord." The servant shuffled away, chuckling quietly.

* * *

Keiko got out of the shower, expecting Hiei to be somewhere in the apartment. Not seeing him anywhere, she figured he was still training. Going to the refrigerator to get something to eat, she noticed a note on the fridge door. _'Since when does Hiei leave notes?' _She thought it a little strange but looked at it anyway. 

**_Ningen,_**

**_I never want to see your vile face before me ever again. You are a worthless creature that must be destroyed. If you ever speak a word to me, I will kill you._**

She didn't notice how odd the whole situation was due to the tears now streaming down her face. _'This can't be him! Not even he could be so cruel!' _She slid down the fridge door and sat with her knees up to her chest. Her body shook at the onslaught of all the tears. _'Never will I speak to him. He doesn't deserve me.' _

* * *

(An hour later.) 

Hiei entered the apartment to find Keiko huddled on the floor in the kitchen. "What _are _you doing, onnna?"

Keiko lifted her head, setting an icy stare upon him. "What am I doing?" she said coolly and softly. "What am I doing?" She held up the piece of paper she was holding and laughed humorlessly. She crumpled it up and threw it at him. He glanced down and picked it up, reading it.

"I did not write this," he stated simply.

"Then who did? You honestly think I believe you after the way you treat me? Like nothing?" She stood up and pointed her finger at him. "Out. Get out and never come back. I trusted you and you go and be the cold hearted demon I always knew you as."

"Keiko! I didn't write this!" Hiei was seriously getting tired of this. Not to mention he had no idea who actually wrote it.

"OUT!" she screamed, her face red with pure rage, betrayal, and sorrow. She never even noticed he had used her name, her rage was so enveloping.

"I'm going to train to let you calm down, but I _am_ coming back."

"You won't be greeted warmly," she said before leaving to go upstairs.

* * *

_'Damn girl. Why the hell can't I just take her there now?' _He continued to do a series of thrusts and slashes at a tree until the poor thing fell over and he moved onto another. _'Damn her. She can't actually believe I wrote that! Well, since she obviously despises me, I might as well make my life easier and reverse the poison. I'll do it tonight.' _His mind made up, he sped up his training until he became too tired to continue, and sheathed his katana. Looking up at the sky, he noticed it was getting dark. He raced off to the apartment. Once he got there, he quietly climbed through her bedroom window. His glare hardened when he felt an odd emotion rise up when he saw her lying on her bed. Her arm was dangling over the edge, her soft curves outlined in the light of the moon. She was beautiful, he noticed. He clenched his fists and walked up to her. Glancing down, a tear gem fell from his eye as he lifted her up and sped off to Makai. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be a weak human but he also didn't want to……damn human.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know it's really really short but I had to leave it off on that. I NEED IDEAS. So I'm open. I'm working on my other ones right now also. I knew I shouldn't have had so many stories going at once. Don't give up on me! 


	8. Author's Note

Okay everybody. I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm on my knees begging forgiveness! My writer's block is gone after months! I plan on making my stories better and updating them sooner. Just PLEASE stick with me. I know I've let my readers down but PLEASE just a little more patience. I am getting better. I swear. Since this is posted on all my ongoing stories, I have a few announcements to make.

-On Hope for Tomorrow, I've made a few changes in the chapters. I've added a few moments with Shin (the demon that attacked Hiei) and his plans on making sure Hiei brings Keiko to him. If you don't want to be lost in the next chapter (I'm working on it as I am also typing this.) Then I suggest you reread the last chapter please.

-I'm working on the next chapter for Brother of Mine right now. I'm halfway through it.

-I'm developing ideas on the next chapter for Walking With You.

So PLEASE (grovels at feet) bear with me just for the time being. I'm just so grateful that my writer's block is gone and I can continue pleasing my readers with more chapters. Thank you again my faithful readers!


	9. A Surprise

YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT A LOTTERY TICKET FROM MY GRAMMY AND……I WON! I BOUGHT YU YU HAKUSHO!

So, to make my readers happy, I'll continue the stories I've written and then I'll move on to bigger stuff! Woohoo!

Hiei: (currently lying on the floor looking dead)

Me: Hiei? (starts poking him) Hiei? I was just joking. I have the worst luck ever. I could never possibly win on a lottery ticket. The chances of that are very slim.

Hiei: (is still lying on the floor but is now slightly twitching)

Me: (sweatdrop)

Disclaimer: I honestly don't really own Yu Yu Hakusho. So please don't sue.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Surprise**

The sun slowly crept up over the horizon, stretching its colorful arms into the sky. Birds chirped their wake up call as the dew on the grass slowly began to dry. Keiko moved slightly as she began to stir awake. She shivered and went to pull up her blankets when all she felt was her night gown. She frowned and opened her eyes a crack to find that she had no covers. In fact, she wasn't even in her own bed. _'…huh?' _She sat up and looked around her to find trees looming over her head and burnt logs from a fire in front of her. "W-where am I?" She stood up and started turning around, trying to look for a familiar landmark. There were none. _'What am I supposed to do? Who took me here? Where's Hiei? What's going on?' _She mentally screamed, not wanting to make a lot of noise for fear something might find her in her defenseless state. Suddenly, she heard rustling from the trees behind her. Twirling around, she saw a pair of red eyes. "Hiei?" she whispered. The eyes disappeared. She let out her breath but quickly took one back in when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She went to scream but was silenced by a hand. She struggled while she was brought to where she had awoken to find Hiei's katana lying near the old fire. She was thrown onto the ground and turned around to find Hiei staring back down at her.

"You shouldn't have wandered near the woods, " Hiei growled, sitting down and picking his katana back up.

"Hiei? What are we doing here? Did you do this? Why are you even near me?" Keiko mentally took a deep sigh, realizing how many questions she had just asked. It wouldn't do to freak out more. She needed to be calm.

"You don't need to know anything." Hiei hadn't even bothered to look at her, but continued to to work on his katana.

Keiko fumed inside. Here she was, in a place that was unfamiliar to her, and he didn't even have the decency to look at her when he spoke to her? Shouldn't he be trying to get on her good side after the incident last night? She'd had it. "What's going on?" she shouted at him. Birds flew up from the trees as Hiei turned and looked blankly at her.

"Must you be so loud?" He turned back to his katana and started sharpening it.

Keiko frowned. He was being unusually cold to her. Although, she hadn't treated him very kindly last night. But still, he shouldn't have written that. Guilt seeped into her heart. "I thought you never wanted to see me again." Keiko crossed her legs as she watched him, trying to keep calm.

"I told you already, I didn't write that. It could have been the demon that was in our house when you were babysitting that child."

_'Our house?' _Keiko thought about the words he chose for that, but decided not to ask him. "So, why are we here?" She decided she had to believe him. What other plausible choice was there?

"Because I thought we could use a break," Hiei replied, not bothering to look up at her. The sounds of him sharpening his tool continued as Keiko gazed off towards the rising sun. It had to be aboutsix o'clockin the morning by now.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Keiko asked, still looking at the sun.

Hiei didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Keiko half-yelled, glaring at the side of his head. She was frustrated, not angry.

Hiei looked up at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hiei! Why won't you answer me? I have a right to know why you simply didn't ask me to leave with you. You didn't have to kidnap me." Keiko looked pleadingly at the demon.

Hiei glared at her. "You always have to know everything don't you? Always prying into everyone else's business. That's probably why Yusuke cheated on you. He couldn't stand you," Hiei growled. He wasn't in the mood for questions. He thought about his reply and a pain shot through his chest. He paused for a second. That response had been very random. What was he thinking?

Keiko's eyes widened at what he had just said. Not thinking about the consequences, she slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. Hiei's eyes remained closed with his face turned sideways. Tears started to spill from Keiko's eyes as she sat, still staring at him. She was shockedthat Hiei had said something like that. She was even more shocked that she had dared to slap him."I'm sorry, Hiei. It's just, I miss him so much." Her shoulder's shook as she rested her head on her knees. "No matter how much time passes, I'll never forget what I felt for him."

Hiei continued to sit there, now watching her closely. _'Now's the time to gain her trust back. Somehow, I have to stop her from asking questions and make up for how I've been acting.' _He moved closer to her and sat next to her, offering his silent company. Not saying anything, he sat there as she finished her crying ten minutes later.

Keiko looked up at Hiei, who was currently looking at the ground. "Hiei." He looked at her and noticed that she was giving him a smile. Something rose up in the back of his throat as she leaned in closer. _'What am I doing?' _He stood up and looked down at her. She blushed and looked away, plucking at a blade of grass near her feet.

What had she been thinking? She scolded herself, her blush deepening.

"Let's go. We have a lot of traveling to do." Hiei held out his hand for her to take.

"Where are we going?" Keiko asked innocently.

Hiei looked away. "It's a surprise." With that, he started walking away, leaving Keiko to follow behind him.

* * *

Yusuke sat beside Botan, watching t.v. in his living room. Botan's head was lightly placed on his shoulder as one of his arms was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. They had just woken up after Botan had fallen asleep on the couch after talking all night about Hiei and Keiko. Personally, he felt a little jealous that Keiko might have feelings for Hiei, atleast that's what Botan said. Of course, he couldn't stop her and would congratulate her if she found happiness. It's not like he was a selfish bastard, as many people thought. Something just felt missing when he was with her. He didn't want to slow down her life by not loving her the way she would love him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Botan asked, looking up at the spirit detective, his hair currently being un-gelled for once, giving him a cute, innocent look.

Yusuke sighed, looking down at amethyst eyes. "Nothing." Suddenly, he had a gut retching feeling that made him nervous. He sat still for a moment, not knowing what to do. Something wasn't right. He got up and headed towards the door. "I have to go. Something isn't right."

Botan jumped up and smiled. "Let me come too!"

"No, I don't know what's wrong. You should probably get back to work. Koenma most likely has a lot of dead people for you."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Well now that you put it that way, I sound like you human's skeleton guy in a black robe." She laughed and summoned her oar. Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek and flew off, waving.

Yusuke smiled slightly at her cheerful disposition on life before heading out the door towards Keiko's house.

* * *

He stood in the middle of her house, arms crossed, not liking that he had no clue where she was. He had looked everywhere! The shop, her friend's house, the park, the mall, anywhere he could think of. And yet, she was still missing. He had had to break down the door, and knew Keiko would be pissed, but something was just….off. He looked around again, trying to find something he might have missed that would give him a clue as to where Keiko would be. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was almost like she had just disappeared in the middle of the night. Sighing, he headed towards the kitchen, deciding that he wanted a drink. He stopped when he saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stooped down and picked it up. He smoothed it out and started reading it, his face getting redder and redder with every passing word. "Hiei," he growled, racing out of the apartment to look for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know it was short and sucky, but I had to add something. I'm saving the best for the next chapter, which is going to be longer than usual. I'm only planning on having about two more chapters and then it will be done. I know. I know. It's not that long, but what it lacks in length is made up for in drama. 


	10. Farewell

At long last! I've updated! There's only going to be one more chapter after this.

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Farewell**

Walking. Walking. Walking. That's all they had been doing all day. Walking. Walking. Walking. "Hiei!" Keiko yelled. "Must you walk so fast? Honestly…"

Hiei didn't look back. "Hn. You're just too slow."

Keiko rolled her eyes as she continued following Hiei up the side of a mountain. "Are you going to tell me yet where we're going?"

"No."

Keiko sighed. "Please?"

"No," was Hiei's sharp reply.

Keiko sighed. '_So much for that.' _Slipping, she grabbed on to the first thing in front of her, and what do you know? It's Hiei's foot.

"Onna." Hiei growled, looking back at her. "Let go."

Keiko blushed and stood up, leaning on a small tree for balance. "What is the big secret? Hm? Won't you just tell me?"

"I said no. Don't ask again."

"Boys…" she mumbled, reluctantly following him as he continued. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad view from where she was walking. _'Oh! Bad thoughts, Keiko. Bad thoughts!'_ She scolded herself. _'We're in the middle of Makai and I'm having perverted thoughts about a short, fire demon!' _Grumbling loudly, she stomped her foot with every step. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

Night was slowly creeping up. Yusuke sat before the fire he had made, thinking of what he was going to do once he found them. The blaze danced merrily **(A/N: Fires really are happy blazing, you know.)** in front of him, casting shadows across his face. Something wasn't right. He flipped open the communicator. "Koenma!" he shouted. Koenma's face appeared on the screen. 

"Yes?" Koenma looked very annoyed. He had probably just woken up from a nap.

"What's up with Hiei?" Yusuke asked, leaving no room for argument.

Koenma sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. "Well, first, where are you?"

"In Makai, where Hiei led me!"

"What are you talking about, Yusuke?" Koenma asked, looking bewildered.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Keiko being gone, and me finding a note written by Hiei threatening her! So, if you can't connect the dots, you really are dumber than I thought." Yusuke glared at the Prince of the Spirit World.

Koenma looked to the side for a second. _'This can't be happening! I should have never trusted Hiei.' _"You remember how Keiko was taking care of him, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the poison in him wasn't…curable." Koenma closed his eyes. Why was he being interrogated so often?

"What do you mean?" Yusuke growled.

"The demon that did this is named Shin. He's a very powerful demon that injects poison into his victims, causing them to turn slowly into humans." Koenma took in a lungful of air.

Yusuke's face continuously got paler during that explanation.

"But that's not it. The only known way, that I've found, to stop it, is by sacrificing a human. Shin seems to have the only antidote. Hiei just happened to be getting closer to Keiko."

"Hiei's cruel, but would he really do that?" Yusuke asked, trying to reassure himself that Hiei wouldn't harm her.

"True, but Hiei also despises weakness. I don't think anything can stop him from sacrificing her if you don't get up there. Even then, you might be too late." A grave look came upon Koenma's face.

"Keiko has to stay safe," Yusuke said.

"I'm sending Kurama and Kuwabara into Makai to meet up with you. They'll send up a signal when they get there. Find them," Koenma ordered.

Yusuke nodded. "Make it quick or I won't wait." He closed the communicator and sat back. Things were going to get messy.

* * *

"Yes!" he hissed, dismissing the neko-youkai. "He's on his way…" He sat back in his chair, looking at the papers in front of him on the desk. "I'll just have to cancel my meetings and wait for this fire demon. It won't be long…"

* * *

"Hiei…" she gasped, looking down from the cliff. "Is this the surprise?" She turned to look at him with a hopeful expression. 

Hiei simply looked at her and motioned for her to follow him. They continued down the steep path. Keiko looked at the sky, smiling at the beauty of it. She still wasn't quite sure if she believed that Hiei didn't write that note. Something was up. Why would Hiei bring her here, to a castle?

As they approached the front gates, a couple of neko-youkai stood in front of them. The one on the right spoke first, "State your business." The demon looked at Hiei with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Move or I'll slit your throat," Hiei growled.

The guards started laughing. "A shrimp like you?" the one on the left said, just before he saw a sword coming at him.

Keiko stood there, a hand to her mouth. "Hiei?" she asked softly. She stared at the two lifeless bodies in front of her, a look of repulsion on her face.

"Come," Hiei said, taking her into his arms and jumping over the gates. They walked up the path surrounded by sakura trees.

"It's so pretty…" Keiko mumbled to herself, holding out her hand to catch the falling petals. They reached the large double doors and stopped. Keiko jumped when it swung open seemingly by itself.

"Follow me," the awaiting demon behind the doors said.

The long hallway was beautiful. Keiko couldn't help but think so. Torches lined it, illuminating the marble walls. A red carpet adorned the floor. Keiko's feet seemed to bounce from its surprising softness. After passing many doors leading away from the main hall, they reached the end. In front of the pair loomed a set of jet-black doors. From what Keiko could see, there seemed to be no way to open it. Her dilemma was solved when they opened themselves. _'This place seems to have a thing for self-opening doors.' _Keiko thought. Upon seeing the inside room and the figure sitting behind the desk, she had a feeling that this wasn't exactly going to be a pleasant event for her.

* * *

"Finally!" Yusuke shouted at the two. "I was about to leave. You're lucky you got here in time." He turned around and headed in the direction of the mountains with Kurama and Kuwabara following him. 

"Koenma did not tell us why we were being sent here. Perhaps you would like to explain?" Kurama looked expectantly at Yusuke as he walked beside him.

The spirit detective's eyes hardened as he explained the situation.

"Hiei wouldn't do something like that, would he?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's what I said. Apparently he would," Yusuke said, sighing.

"It seems Hiei has gotten himself into quite the mess. I don't want to believe that we might have to kill him," Kurama said. His face grew taut as he said this.

"We'll do what it takes." Yusuke frowned. He didn't want to have to harm someone he had grown to know as a friend, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Keiko either.

* * *

"At long last, Hiei Jaganshi," the figure said, shrouded in darkness. 

"Show yourself, Shin," Hiei growled out his name like it was poison on his tongue.

The demon shook his finger at Hiei, as if he was reprimanding a child. "There's no need to get violent over this, Hiei. Just hand over the girl and we can all leave in peace. Well," he laughed, continuing, "except for the girl of course."

"Hiei? What is he talking about?" Keiko asked, her eyes wide with fear.

Hiei ignored her. He continued to glare at Shin. "I will not deal with a coward. Show yourself!"

"As you wish," he replied in a mocking tone. He snapped his fingers, causing the room to light up.

"Hn. The only resemblance I see is the eyes and hair color."

"You should be honored, Hiei, to look like someone as powerful as me," Shin said cockily.

Hiei snorted. "Don't be a fool. Someone like you should die a slow torturous death and rot for eternity in hell."

"It seems we have a few…not so kind feelings between us. I suppose we better just get this over with or neither of us will get what we want." Shin stood up and walked over to Keiko, smiling at the fear written on her face. "Ah, what a pretty human, Hiei. I'm surprised she remains a virgin. I was getting worried when you hadn't paid a visit yet." His dark hair fell in his face as he took Keiko's chin with his claws. She scowled at him and jerked away. "Spirited, too," he laughed.

"Our deal," Hiei reminded him. He glared as the demon walked over to his desk, extracting a potion from a drawer and placing it on top of scattered pieces of paper. The liquid shone a deep, ruby red. Flashes of emerald erupted within it. Hiei quickly walked over to it, but was stopped when Shin stepped in front of him.

"I have one more…request before you leave. You must watch me kill the girl." His eyes grew cloudy with blood lust as he gazed at Keiko.

"Hiei! Stop this! You're scaring me!" She ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go," she pleaded, her eyes growing wide when he simply unlatched her, snatched the potion, and nodded his head.

He figured he might as well get this over with. It wouldn't make any difference to watch the scene, no matter how pissed he was that this demon thought he could boss him around.

* * *

"I smell him," Kurama said. He glanced at Yusuke who nodded. 

"Where?"

"Near the gates to that castle. It disappears after that. The castle must have a shield around it." The redhead had his hands in his pockets, giving off a careless demeanor. Yusuke knew better, though, when he looked at his companion's eyes. They blazed with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"That shrimp better not have hurt Keiko or I won't go easy on him," Kuwabara said in a voice resembling a growl. The trio walked up to the gates and noticed the dead guards. "Why didn't they send new ones?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke snorted. "Hiei probably has Shin occupied right now." Yusuke looked at the gates and rolled his eyes. "This is too easy. SPIRIT GUN!" He pointed his finger at the gates, blasting them away with his attack. They stepped through and raced towards the entrance to the castle.

* * *

"Hiei! Tell me what is going on! Please!" Keiko looked at Hiei with disbelief written on her face. 

"My dear girl. He didn't tell you on your way here?" Shin asked, grinning. Keiko shook her head slowly, still trying to figure out what was going on. Had Hiei betrayed her? Was this a joke? "Well, since my poison was slowly turning him human, he came here to sacrifice you."

Keiko gasped. "You're the demon that attacked him?" Her mind reeled with her thoughts.

"Of course. So, he came here to get the reversal potion in exchange for you." Shin smiled maliciously at the expressions Keiko displayed. Oh, he was enjoying this.

Keiko looked at Hiei in disbelief and confusion. "Tell me he's lying, Hiei."

Hiei only looked at her and then down to the potion he held in his hands. He couldn't look at her any longer. Something inside of him was gnawing its way out and he didn't like the foreign feeling. No, he wouldn't stop now. Not when he was so close. Not when he could risk the chance of turning human and becoming weak. He wouldn't become weak. She wasn't worth it.

"No," she whispered. She shook her head slowly, her hair obscuring her vision. She turned to look for a way out but was thrown against the wall by a pair of strong arms. The breath knocked out of her, she looked up to see Shin smiling at her.

"Don't even think about it. Remember, we must put on a show for the delivery boy." He advanced upon her and took her by the throat, holding her against the wall.

She couldn't breath. She couldn't touch the ground. Her feet just barely grazed it, unfortunately, not enough so that she could gain any leverage to run. "Hiei," she choked out, "help. Please." She started kicking her legs but was dropped right before she lost all oxygen.

"That wouldn't have been any fun. What's the point if there's no blood?" Shin asked, wagging his finger at her.

Hiei watched all of this, his eyes blazing with fury. He was hurting her. He didn't think that it would turn out this way, but this feeling deep inside of him wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her. His fist clenched more and more. He didn't care anymore how weak he would be. All he knew was that she couldn't come to any harm.

Shin threw her across the room again, earning him a loud crack as her body hit the opposite wall. Her scream was cut short as she slumped to the ground, her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know how much longer she could last. His advancing form filled her with fear. His blood red eyes reminded her of her betrayer. Her heart broke and she found herself not caring if she died. She wouldn't be able to live with the fact that after all, Hiei didn't care about her. A loud shatter resounded in the room as the potion bottle was dropped and Hiei rushed forward to Shin with his sword drawn. "HIEI!" Keiko cried as she noticed that Shin was armed as well. It was too late. She struggled to her knees, her fist clenched to her chest as the blood spattered on the floor. Neither of them missed their targets.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, slamming open the doors, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. They froze. Hiei had thrust his sword through Shin's chest. All of them noticed, however, that Shin's sword had done the same to Hiei. The demons stood there, facing each other with a look of hatred and disbelief. Hiei withdrew his sword and backed out of the steel imbedded in him. Shin fell to the ground with a thud, followed by Hiei. The three rushed to him and kneeled beside him. "I knew you couldn't do it," Yusuke said, looking at Hiei's half open eyes, a knowing grin on his face. However, sadness shrouded his eyes as he gazed at his dying companion. He was pushed aside by Keiko throwing herself beside him.

"Hiei!" Keiko cried. She grasped his cloak in her hands, her knuckles turning white. "Don't! You can't leave me! I love you!" Keiko cried.

Kurama and Kuwabara remained silent, watching their friend cry harder and harder as Hiei's breathing grew quieter.

"Baka. I'm fine," Hiei growled in annoyance. He coughed, drawing blood out of his mouth. His shaky intake of breath said otherwise.

"Yusuke, pick him up! We need to get somewhere fast!" She turned to the spirit detective, pleading silently.

"He can't, Keiko. It would only cause more damage." Kurama looked sadly at Hiei, who he had grown to know as a type of brother. "His lungs are already collapsed."

"No! They haven't! He said he was fine!"

Hiei breathed again. They could tell it was taking a lot out of him just to do that simple action. "Keiko…"

"Yes?" Keiko asked, holding his cheek.

"I…" He let go of a breath and went limp. His eyes stared at Keiko, lifeless.

Keiko's mouth hung open in a silent scream of agony. Shock suspended her voice for a minute. "Hurry! Someone get him to Genkai's!" She looked around frantically, all the while holding onto Hiei. She screamed as everyone shook their heads. "You idiots! Do something!" She cringed as pain erupted in her chest. Silently, Yusuke picked her up and headed for the exit. "Put me down! Get Hiei! Put me down!" She slammed her fists onto Yusuke's chest, screaming Hiei's name.

"Keiko, he's gone," Yusuke said quietly.

Keiko looked over his shoulder at the figure now being picked up by Kurama. An arm fell limply at his side. "No…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you go! Hiei's dead! Wonderful ending, huh? I know I'm going to get so many flames for this, but you have to wait for the next chapter! It doesn't all turn out bad, I promise! 


	11. A Deal's a Deal

Here you go! The last chapter!

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Deal's a Deal**

It was all she could feel. Pain. The word vibrated in her head, causing her to lower her head into the toilet again. After she was finished she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Hollow eyes stared back at her. She glanced at her figure and frowned more. Her skin was sickly pale and her brown hair was knotted. Silently scolding herself, she left the bathroom and dumped herself on her bed again. It had all been so sudden for her. She had expected to be dead by now, but no. Hiei had jumped in and saved her. Why, though? After all he went through, after his betrayal, and even after he had finally gotten what he wanted, why did he save her?

"Keiko, honey?" her mother called through the closed door.

She looked at the door. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? I heard you in the bathroom. Is something the matter?" Worry laced her mother's voice.

"I'm fine," Keiko mumbled into her pillow.

"Well, you don't have to go to school if you're not feeling well."

"I'm going. It's okay." Keiko sat up on her bed and proceeded to dress. She heard her mother's retreating footsteps and sighed. It had been a week since the incident. She had lost him. He was gone. The cold, distant, arrogant fire demon that she had grown to love in her own way…was gone.

* * *

Was he speaking in a different language? She couldn't make out a single word that he said. She groaned into her hand as she tried to keep her eyes open. The words blurred on the board in front of the class. This wasn't working. She allowed a small smile when the bell rang and rushed to her locker. Stuffing a few books into her bag, she raced down the hallway. 

Her footsteps were quiet as she walked home. She listened to the sounds around her absently, hoping that no one would come up to her and strike a conversation. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Opening the front door, she took off her shoes and rushed upstairs to look for the pencil she had borrowed from a friend. She had forgotten to return it. Searching through a few cases on her bureau, she gasped and stepped back at what she found. It was a tear gem. She remembered placing it on her bureau when she had returned and found it. She hadn't put much thought into it at the time. But now, it all rushed back to her. Hiei could cry tear gems. She clasped it in her hand and sat on her bed, staring at it through unshed tears. Fate was just too cruel.

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk, mulling over recent events- recent events that included a certain fire demon. Sighing, he spoke to the figure in front of him, "Why did we have to get another one like Yusuke? Why couldn't you just act like you usually do? You're just causing more paperwork for me!" He whined as the crimson eyes glared at him. "Argh!" The prince started pulling out small clumps of hair, groaning even louder with frustration. "Why is Hell always full?" he yelled at no one in particular. "We would have had a place for you elsewhere, but you insisted on kidnapping a human. It's your own fault you're now to be sentenced to Hell." 

All the while, Hiei's glare only deepened. "But I didn't sacrifice her."

"I know! You instead decided to die for her! What is wrong with you and emotions? Is it a problem to just declare your love for her? Don't tell me you don't love her! I have videos! But you can't do that simple thing. Instead, you kidnap her, almost get her killed, and at the last moment, jump in to the rescue, dying in the process!" At this point, the toddler's face was red and slightly turning blue from lack of oxygen. "And somehow, you still manage to gain a place in Hell! Even after sacrificing yourself for Keiko! I'll never understand my father…" Koenma shook his head slowly and sat back down in his chair, having stood up somewhere in his rant.

"So, you're saying that because I kidnapped her, it doesn't matter if I sacrificed myself for her?" Hiei said coolly. If looks could kill, Koenma would have died **(A/N: Although, I don't know if that's possible. Is it?) **and been revived, just so that he could die again.

"Yes, Hiei, that's what I'm saying. My father insists that you go to Hell. Of course that's literal, I'm not actually telling you to go to Hell…oh, never mind." Koenma banged his head on the desk once and looked back up at the pissed demon before him. "What I'm saying is, since this is unexpected, I get final say over where you go."

Hiei snorted. "Give me my body back and I won't torture you for all eternity."

"Hiei, it's not that simple. Your body is dead. You can't return to it."

"You lie. You're the Prince of the Spirit World. You can do what you want."

Koenma sighed, yet again, and looked down at the paperwork in front of him. "Although, I have another idea…"

* * *

Hiei growled menacingly at the toddler. "Rot in Hell!" 

"It's the only way. If you don't do it this way, you can forget about returning and wait in line for a place in Hell." Koenma sighed and stared expectantly at the demon.

Hiei growled again and crossed his arms. Keiko surely was the end of him. All of this for a woman. He knew he had grown soft.

"But, I'll make a deal," Koenma said, hesitantly. Hiei simply looked at him again. "If you behave, I'll give you your demon body back after five years."

"Damn toddler!" Hiei growled again. His eyes blazed as he thought about the situation. It was the only way. "Fine," he ground out through his clenched teeth.

"Good. I'll make preparations." The prince paused and smiled slightly. "It's funny that you're still going to become human after all of this trouble." Koenma then called in ogres that ushered Hiei out to wait in the main hall.

* * *

Kuwabara grinned as he knocked on the door to Keiko's place. Keiko was going to be so happy! He would never admit it, but he actually missed the fire demon too while he was gone. The door opened revealing a tired looking Keiko. Her hair was slightly frizzy, there were bags under her eyes, and she was still in pajamas. Kuwabara frowned. This was not like Keiko. "Hey, Keiko. Why don't you get ready? I want to take you out for a bit." Kuwabara smiled. 

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Why not? It looks like you need to do something else and get out of this house." Kuwabara took a step forward.

Keiko nodded. "Come in."

He did, closing the door behind him. Kuwabara watched as Keiko walked up the stairs into her room. Glancing around, he noticed how clean it was. He thought that when a person was depressed, they didn't pick up. He supposed it was just the opposite for someone like Keiko. He looked up as she started back down the stairs. She looked a little better, wearing a brown skirt and white, long sleeve shirt.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a slight frown on her face.

"To the park."

She nodded. "Oh."

* * *

"Not much further," Kuwabara said. He looked around and plopped himself down on a bench. The cool breeze ruffled his hair a bit as he looked up at the girl. "Are you going to sit?" 

Keiko did and looked at him. "You brought me here so we could sit?"

Kuwabara laughed. "Of course not. We're waiting for somebody."

"Okay." Keiko sighed and leaned back into the bench.

"Do you think about Hiei a lot?" The carrot-top looked down at his companion.

She visibly stiffened at the name. Playing with her fingernails, she moaned. "I wish I wouldn't."

Kuwabara put an arm around her. "Don't worry, things will get better."

Keiko looked up at him with a suspicious smile. He seemed too happy so soon after Hiei's death. She figured he didn't care as much about him as she had guessed. She looked over his shoulder at the trees and froze. It couldn't be. That figure was too familiar. "Who's that, Kuwabara?" She motioned for him to look.

He did so, and smiled. "It's the pipsqueak." He stood up and motioned for the figure to come closer.

"Hiei?" Keiko gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She felt her world slowing down. The trees were blurring together, her heart was beating faster and louder, and her head was feeling light. Standing, she rushed forward, finding it difficult considering her knees felt like jello. "Is it really you?" she breathed out.

The figure stopped and waited for her to come closer. She did. The person she found slightly resembled Hiei. They had red eyes, spiky-albeit shorter-hair, and the small frame of the fire demon. There was one thing missing. His jagan. "It can't be…"

"It is," Hiei said. He stood with his arms crossed, but dropped them when Keiko embraced him. His eyes widened. He didn't complain though.

"What happened?" She paused for a moment. Tears started to roll down her face as his presence enveloped her. She let go and took a step back."And why did you die for me?" she half yelled.

Hiei looked away. He was hadn't know he had missed her so much. "You're lucky I even returned."

Keiko ignored his smugness. "Are you human?" Keiko asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Hn."

She took that as a yes. "Again with the one syllable responses! You haven't changed a bit." She had a victorious smile on her face. "Even after your escapade, you become human."

Hiei looked at her sternly. "People should stop saying that." They stood there for a while, looking at each other.

Keiko smiled slightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

The smallest hint of a smile crept onto Hiei's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** None of my stories' endings are turning out the way I wanted them to! Advice is welcome on how I should end this. I might rewrite this whole chapter. But, if you guys want, I could write a sequel to show what happens while he's human. That is, if you guys want. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
